Since 1986, studies on HIV and AIDS pathogenesis conducted at UCLA have relied on a well-run, state-of the-art Virology Core facility. The overall purpose of this facility has been to serve as an accessible resource for development of research techniques for UCLA investigators and their collaborators pursuing basic science, clinical science, public health, and behavioral science research in the field of HIV/AIDS. Reflecting the scientific needs of CFAR investigators on the UCLA campus, the following specific aims are proposed for the Virology Core. 1. To supply a readily available resource for UCLA investigators requiring virological support in the form of assays, technical expertise, primary human cells and/or storage/maintenance of viral specimen inventories. 2. To provide access and appropriate training for use of the Core-maintained BSL2+Tissue Culture/PCR clean facility. 3. To serve as a